Katsu
is a protagonist of Two Souls. Katsu is a skilled young man who joined the royal forces. Katsu is known as hero all around the Yamazake Kingdom. He acts as Masatake but also Masa and Take's best friend. Personality Katsu appears to be a cold and strict young and skilled soldier. He seems to be strict and unaware of what joy means. However, Katsu is actually nothing like that. He is outgoing and open hearted. He is very kind and likes to make others happy. Katsu is happy-go-lucky, yet very protective. He usually thinks positive and enjoys the life as good as he can. Some people, who know him well, would even consider him to be cute. Katsu cares a lot for others and does everything to protect those who are in danger. He especially feels attached to Masatake as he realized how lonely the boy must feel. After he undid the curse once, Katsu kept sticking to Masatake in order to get closer to him. Most people considered his actions towards Masatake as stupid but Katsu planned to help Masatake's lost soul. Appearance Katsu has short and tidy black colored hair. He has got serious eyes that are brown colored. Katsu's taller than the average and is all and all very strong. His appearance seems rather scary towards others as they may thing he could hurt them easily, which he could if he wasn't an actual sunshine. He usually wears a basic grey-colored T-shirt that has nothing printed on it. He also wears black short with two pockets and black sneakers. Relationships *'Masatake:' Masatake was a boy that was three years younger than Katsu has was isolated by the King until Masatake turned seven. Until Masatake turned 13, Katsu only heard about Masatake but never met him in person. However, as soon as he met him, Katsu decided to be a friend for Masatake. Even though Masatake thought Katsu would be annoying at first, he fast got used to him. Katsu helped Masatake to understand his honest feelings. **'Masa:' Katsu is Masa's only friend, who also was Masatake's only friend. Thanks to Katsu, Masa has found a family that at least spends time with him and doesn't always judge them. Masa usually feels like a normal person when Katsu is around. Katsu is merely three years older than Masa and cares for him like he is his younger brother. Katsu was also the one to first call him "Masa" instead of Masatake after Masa was born. **'Take:' After Masatake's soul has been split up, Take stopped talking with Katsu and further ignored him like anyone else around him. Even Katsu stopped considering Take as a friend as he is the part of Masatake he tried to neutralize. However, Katsu is quite scared of Take, especially of what he could do to Masa. *'Akihito's family:' Since Katsu learned about the family's destiny, Katsu had sticked to them, trying to help them getting along with life. Katsu even soon figured that they might be cheered up when they get in contact with Masatake. While he told them it was to warm him up towards emotions he actually thought Masatake could be their lost son but never mentioned that thought. *'Sayuri:' Sayuri is Katsu's sister, who used to love the Sakinozono Garden. When she was attacked by Masatake, she was only 14 years old, she lost the ability to see and moved away from Sakagi town. *'Shokan:' Shokan used to be the highest ranked member of the royal army. He was officially ranked as an admiral, however, the people around him usually referred him as general. He was known as a hero of the kingdom as he protected the outer regions from being taken over by bandits. Shokan passed away years ago. He is Katsu's secret role model, who inspired him to become a soldier. However, Shokan also held a dark secret. According to Prince Makoto, Shokan was the leading soldier to torture Masatake in order to turn him into the "perfect soldier". After this has gone too far when Masatake was 5 years old, Masatake went rampage on Shokan, which caused his early death. Skills Katsu is very skilled and very strong. He is stronger than the average soldier of his age. He can also use powerful magic, yet he's not quite used to using magic as he likes to do things with his own hands. People could consider him as free-spirited as he tends to stop magical attack with his bare hands. He is also especially skilled with weapons such as bows and swords, but hardly can be compared with Masatake (or Masa or Take), who had been very talented in such things from the beginning. Katsu is also one of the very few mortals to know how to undo a curse. Even though his way to do so is quite unprofessional. While Katsu hardly uses it, he has the power of lightnings, which is rather rare in Yamazake. Etymology - Katsu comes from the kanji 勝 that means "win", "victory" or "success". Yet, the kanji can also mean "be superior, which might be a reference to his excellent skills. Trivia *In early days, Katsu was planned to have no magical powers at all. *Katsu has shown to love the strawberry crepes of Butterfly Crepes. References '' '' Category:Two Souls Category:Two Souls Characters Category:Characters Category:FairySina Characters Category:Yousei A. Sina Category:Protagonists Category:Male